bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Wandenreich (Next Generation)
|headquarters = Silbern |leader(s) = (Former) |senior member(s) = Sternritter |other members = Schattenritter Torwache Jagdermee Sicherheit Mitteilung Wissenschaft Medizin Soldat |affiliation = Quincy |purpose = Quincy Government Protecting the Quincy Race}} The Wandenreich (見えざる帝国 (ヴァンデンライヒ),Vandenraihi; Japanese for "Invisible Empire") is a hidden empire of the Quincy founded by their progenitor, . It serves as the main government body and primary military force for the Quincy race. It had waged war with but lost and is currently ruled by , Yhwach's successor and since then have worked on preserving their race from Hollows and peace negotiations with Soul Society. History Following their defeat in the war by the hands of the Gotei 13 over 1,000 years ago, along with going into a slumber, the Quincy fled into the Seiretei, which they believed was more unguarded then the Human World. There they used the reishi to hide themselves in the shadows and called themselves the Wandenreich, literally meaning 'Invisible Empire'. The next 1,000 years the Quincy slowly rebuilt their power and waited for Yhwach's awakening. After 's defeat by , the Wandenreich finally made their move and began by invading Hueco Mundo. There Yhwach defeated the ruler at the time, and soon after they forcibly conscripted hundreds of Arrancar into their army while killing thousands of Hollow. The Quincy's actions in threatening the balance forced the 12th Division of the had to kill people in the Rukongai in order to fix the balance of souls. Later one, when news that Ichigo Kurosaki had gone to Hueco Mundo and was fighting Quilige Opie}}, the Wandenreich, under Yhwach's orders, began their invasion of Soul Society, with sending the Sternritter as the vanguard for their invasion. Upon arriving through pillars of blue flames, the Sternritter began slaughtering numerous shinigami, creating heavy casualties. And though a few Sternritters were killed, the Wandenreich won that battle after Yhwach slew the Captain-Commander and the massive attack by a large force of Soldats soon after. The Wandenreich retreated afterwards where Yhwach announced as his heir, much to the shock and displeasure of several Sternritter. Unknown time later the Wandenreich initiated their second invasion of Soul Society. This time the Quincy used their control over the spirit particles to tear down and replace it with their own headquarters. What soon followed was a much greater battle before, with several Sternritters being killed with the Gotei 13 suffering few casualties though they loss some captains, lieutenants and many seated officers. In the end the Quincy Empire lost when Ichigo Kurosaki killed Yhwach. With the death of the Emperor along with the Sternritter Grandmaster , Ishida took command and had the remaining forces of the Wandenreich retreat back into the shadows. Upon retreating, Ishida took over as Emperor having been designated Yhwach's heir by the man himself. He quickly put to work on rebuilding the military force as well as filling in the vacant positions in the Sternritters. Ishida personally picked Quincies who weren't just powerful, but also trustworthy and held the race's progress to heart. One of such members was [[Richter Hubert, Hashwalth's distant relative and an associate of Ishida's during his time in the Wandenreich. Ishida gave Hubert the same letter, A, and made him the new Grandmaster. However the remaining Sternritters from the previous group, the ones who survived the war, did not agree with Ishida's rule nor with his ideas for the Wandenreich. Many of them saw Ishida as being unworthy to lead and also a coward for not fighting back against the Shinigami. With Haschwalth also gone, many of the Sternritters tried to take the throne for themselves too. Soon fights broke out and a civil war began within the Quincy Empire: Yhwach's loyalists against Ishida's loyalist. Surprisingly the inner conflict did not last as one would expect. The reasons were that many of the other members of the Wandenreich were not truly loyal to Yhwach and merely served out of fear. This included many Soldats who were more then happy to pledge their loyalty to a more trustworthy and kind leader such as Ishida. Besides having fewer numbers, all of the rebelling Sternritters were from the previous group and while some were fighting because of their loyalty to Yhwach, some were merely doing it for personal gain. Along with the fact that they could not work together due to personal dislikes towards one another, the rebels were swiftly put down by Ishida's forces. With that done the new Emperor was able to focus on rebuilding the Wandenreich to serve as a haven for Quincies everywhere from any and all threats. Organization Emperor Sternritter The Sternritters (German for Star Knights) are the elite fighting force of the Wandenreich and some of most powerful Quincy within the Empire. They are chosen by the current Sternritter Grandmaster and given an ability along with a letter of the alphabet to represent said power. Originally during the Quincy Blood War, the Sternritters played an important role in the conquest of Soul Society, involving the purging of the Shinigami. However after the Wandenreich lost the war, the Sternritter, under the leadership of Ishida, were reorganized to act as protectors for the Empire and the Quincy Race. They hold power over lower-ranked soldiers and other subordinates and answer only to the Grandmaster and the Emperor. Along with that they act as the first response team for any serious threats concerning the Wandenreich or the Quincy in general. Four Sternritters are also assigned as Ishida's elite guards. Schattenritter The Schattenritter (German for Shadow Knight) Are the equivalent to the Stealth Force of the Gotei 13. The members are secretly picked by the Emperor to serve as his assassins and special operatives for more sensitive missions. Unlike the rest of the Wandenreich uniform, the members of the Schattenritter wear entirely black. Their uniform consists of waist-length, long-sleeve black trench coats with hoods, black gloves and belt, black trench pants and black military boots. The operatives also wear a mask similar to a gas mask with goggle-lens over their eyes. Torwache The Torwache (German for Gate Guard) are Quincy trained to watch over the Sonnetor stationed within the Human World. These members play a crucial role in securing the only way into the Wandenreich and thus are permitted to use the Schatten that the Emperor and Sternritters use in order to hide the gates. They also use this ability to transport people and objects between the Wandenreich and the Human World. Jagdermee (German for Hunt(ing) Army) Sicherheit (German for Security) Mitteilung (German for Communication Unit) Wissenschaft (German for Science) Medizin (German for Medicine) Soldat The Soldats (German for Soldier) are the bulk of the Wandenreich's military and are highly trained Quincy. They are strong enough to take down low-level Shinigami and Hollow. Headquarters Notable Members Uniforms The typical attire of most Wandenreich personnel consists of a long, white, double-breasted trench coat with shoulder straps and a white, button-down bib. This coat is bound at the waist with a black belt, which is further adorned with a decorative buckle, and is worn over both white trousers and trench boots. Many members sport white hats with black peaks and a crest emblazoned on its front, which is reminiscent of the five-pointed variant of the Quincy cross. This insignia is reflected by the buttons of their other apparel. Some higher-ranking members pair this uniform with other additional pieces of clothing, such as capes or cloaks, to distinguish themselves. The Sternritter wear a distinctive white, ankle-length cloak over their uniform which features the Wandenreich insignia emblazoned on its back and often a hood attached to the cloak's collar. Apart from the standard uniform, a Soldat's attire consists of a military beret, black goggles with white lenses, a gas mask which obscures their entire face, and a short, collared cloak. In certain instances, personnel have been observed wearing a simplified version of the usual Wandenreich uniform, which lacks the normal button-down bib and belt. Those who took part in the declaration of war upon Soul Society sported this specific variation, as well as a hooded cape, which featured a black mask in order to obscure their face, and a black band diagonally encircling their body. Equipment Sonnetor (German for Sun Gate) Hören (German for Hear) Terminology Category:Primarch11 Category:Quincy Category:Organizations Category:Wandenreich